To return
by Blackdanger
Summary: A story about Orochimaru and Anko and the question if he can really love her?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was night and the people were supposed to be fast asleep. However.. not everybody.

Somewhere hidden in the darkness that the trees provided, someone was listening to the soft noises coming out of the forest. The wind was casually playing with his long black hair while the figure just sat there on tree branch staring at nothing in particular. His thoughts spinning wild and untamed in his head.

He had killed his old sensei, failed to take over Konoha, but he did succeed in marking the boy with his cursed seal. And now they were back hiding in the chilly underground corridors with an little arrogant brat to train. He sighed heavily and depressed. Everybody around him was so normal and predictable. Kabuto always followed him in every footstep. Something which would drive him crazy one day, but for now it was handy to have such a loyal follower. Sasuke wasn't an easy one. So demanding and definitely not the right person if he needed some cheering up. Not that he would ever admit out loud that also he wanted to laugh sometimes. Not his usual evil laugh, but just a laugh because he felt like it. Because maybe he could be happy just like other humans. And that was the source of his problem. Even when he was little he scared people just by how he looked. It was rare to find someone who could look right through his appearance and just treat him like a normal person.

It was because of the distance people kept from him that he became isolated. And after he heard he would never become the hokage of the leaf he turned against those humans. They tried to make him to train the young genins to keep him busy, but he always rejected their requests.

Until one day he found a little girl sitting on the roof of a small house. It was already late and he had wondered why she was still outside. That was the night he had first met her.

She was a little girl with parent who did not care about her. Her parents were both pretty young and more busy with themselves than with their child. And so she spend many days outside the house. Searching for food on the streets and finding people to play with. However who would want to play with such a shabby and wild girl?

The best thing in her live was the fact that she could go to ninja school. It gave her something to do.

When she had finally become a genin it seemed like bad luck was following her in every step. She could really not work in a team and soon her sensei had told the hokage that he did not wished to train her any longer. When she heard the news she felt like her life was over. She kept in her tears, for she would never cry. Ever.

That night she had spent on the roof to look at the stars in the bright night sky and think about what to do next. That was the night she had first met him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A sunbeam came through a the little opening in her curtain to shine brightly in her face. With a growl she turned to lay down on her stomach with a pillow perfectly placed on top of her head. But the light had already done what it was supposed to do and she was wide awake. Grumpy she shoved her blankets away so she could get out of back. After rubbing her eyes and yawning as wide as possible she walked to her living room to get some breakfast. While pulling at the handle of the fridge she noticed a small note written by none other but herself. It was the familiar handwriting that was unreadable for everyone including herself sometimes. This time it looked even worse than normally so she must have written it down in a hurry. After picking up the letter to read it she almost got an heart attack.

_Aaargh noooo! This could not be truth! I need to be at the hokages office at.. uhh let me see?__Oh great, just great. An hour ago. Shit!_

She jumped out of het apartment and started running as fast as she could toward the big building ahead of her. She pushed Shizune out of her way when she threw herself against the door of Tsunades office. She literally fell on top of an shocked Tsunade who stood before the door at the wrong time. Anko lifted herself up quickly and gave the new hokage a hand to stand up straight again.

"What the hell just happened!" Screamed Tsunade. Her voice clearly restraining her anger. "I am soooo sorry, Tsu! I really am. I was late and I just lost my head in my hurry I guess."

Tsunade looked vicious at her friend before heaving a sigh. "Okay, let's just say it is typically you to do such a horrible thing to me" she said dramatically while putting her hand on her forehead to clarify her point. Anko laughed at her but soon became silent again when she saw Tsunade looking serious at her.

"Anko there are some things I want to discuss with you. It's about a new mission I'm going to give to you. You know that a long time ago I also had a great team of three ninja's and back then they where also my friends." Anko swallowed hard. She know to who this was all leading. And really she didn't want to be reminded of that.

"Well Jiraiya and I have decided that we are willing to try to convince him to come back to us. We believe that now he has Akatsuki chasing behind him he is in need of a save place and we are willing to provide him that if he is willing to behave according to this villages rules. We could use some strong ninja's to protect Naruto against Akatsuki so we hoped we could work together with him. You see Anko, I rather not look at him as a betrayer. Even though I now he is. He had done so many wrong things, but he was once my friend and teammate. I think, no I hope, it will be possible for him to come back with us and just be happy." she laughed a sad sounding laugh before staring at her hands. "I'm saying weird thiNgs I now and I'm sorry." "No!" Said Anko. "I understand you, I really do. He has hurt me so many times, but I still respect him somehow. I know it is not allowed or normal or whatsoever. But still.. I think we are just inspired by naruto. We have a Sasuke to chase! Ours is a little older of course but still." She winked at Tsunade who was now laughing because of Anko's stupid comparing.

"Okay, this mission must not reach the council. If they know Jiraiya and I are trying to get Orochimaru to join us in the battle against Akatsuki I don't think they want me as hokage anymore. So this is a top secret mission. I need you to go and find him. Behave as if you are willing to join him and meanwhile try to convince him to come home. Please don't tell him that if he comes I will smack his face for all the horrible things he has done to us! And I believe that is all you need to know. Now leave tonight and don't hurry with coming back. It may take some time to gain his trust. Take little steps and be very careful!"

Anko knew what to do and left the office. Once outside the words of Tsunade made their way into her brain. She stopped walking and looked around. This wasn't happening. This had to be a nightmare or a beautiful dream. She didn't know which one to choose. Slowly she made her way back to her apartment still walking around in shock.

**End of chapter 1.. Sorry for writing such short chapters, but otherwise I get bored too soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title**: OroAnko: Chapter 2  
**Artist:** ;)  
**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Characters**: Orochimaru x Anko  
**Rating**: G for this part  
**Warning: **None in this one..  
**Summary**: Anko's thoughts  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own naruto and his characters..

She was sitting on the bed smiling to herself. She felt so relieved after all those years of hiding her true emotions.  
She had always been thinking it was a huge crime to still show some sympathy for Orochimaru, since he had done so many cruel things.  
But her friend, the hokage for gods sake, didn't hate him either? And what about Jiraiya?  
Of course she should have known this. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru had been teammates for a long time and they had been through many many things together.  
You don't forget things like that so easily. Especially Jiraiya who had been his best friend. They were willing to forgive him for all that he had done, as long as they had their friend returned.  
But what about herself. He had been more then a friend to her. She had looked up to him, she had respected him as some sort of god, and most important of all.. she had loved him.  
Oh, how much she had loved him. She wanted him to notice her. She gave up everything to become something of interest to and for him. She had wanted his attention, his knowledge, his love.  
Instead of giving that to her, he had left her. He didn't take her with him, only left her with a cursed mark so she would never be able to even try to forget him.  
And she had not. She always remembered him, it didn't matter what she was doing. It felt like he was there with her.. He traveled along with her, captured in her heart.  
She couldn't let him go. And now she was determined to get him back whatever the cost.  
He would finally have to notice her and love her back. She wasn't gonna give him any other choice. And with that she left her apartment to disappear into the woods.

**A/N Sorry for making it so short.. but when I was typing this I thought it would be weird to put more text under this 'thought block' or how you want to call it. So I'm just typing the rest of the story I had been planning to write today in the other chap.**


	4. Chapter 3

A cool breeze had somehow managed to enter the deep underground hallways and made the candles flicker. Behind his old wooden desk the great snake sannin looked up to welcome the cool evening breeze in his face. His eyes lightening up before putting down the jutsu scrolls he had been reading before the winds announcement that the night had arrived.

He slowly stood up and made his way through the hallways toward the exit. It was when he could finally feel the fresh air coming from outside that he heard someone call his name.

"Orochimaru-sama! Orochi-" "What." Kabuto came to an immediate halt and lowered his head out of respect. "Orochimaru-sama, I'm sorry for disturbing you but it's Sasuke. He keeps whining to me that you had promised him to train, yet you didn't show up whole day." When Kabuto saw Orochimaru's very disturbed look he inwardly cursed Sasuke for always letting him do the dirty jobs. That way he always got the first outburst and most of the time he was to blame for all the little brat did wrong. Kabuto had already closed his eyes to await his punishment, but none came. Confused he looked up he saw a flash of wavering black hair disappearing into the dark forest.

Orochimaru always enjoyed the nights. It was nice and quiet and perfect to loose some of your energy or do forbidden things for nobody could see you. When he was little he used to train new jutsu's by night or do the things normal people would do. Like pretending to hide from enemy's who only existed in his fantasy. When he was alone in the dark others could not laugh and make fun of him. He remembered once being told not to walk past ones window by night. The stupid kid had told him his skin was so light it kept him awake in the dark. It sounded stupid of course, but when he was little he really believed silly things like that.

It was then when he suddenly felt a chakra presence coming toward him. He snapped out of his thoughts and his heart started racing. He knew exactly who's chakra that was and apparently that certain person had not noticed him yet. His lips curled up into an evil grin before he made his way toward it.

Meanwhile Anko was jumping from tree branch to tree branch when she felt a sudden explosion of chakra. She immediately stopped and she felt her hand turn sweaty and somehow she had problems breathing. A heavy pressure against her chest made is so difficult to get the air into her lungs. She started panicking. He was coming toward her in a very fast speed. What should she do? She was supposed to meet him, but he would probably kill her or something if she didn't moved away right now. And even if she moved away it wouldn't be that hard for him to catch up with her. She was doomed! It was then when she started to do some real thinking. What if he caught her? He would probably take her with him to use for some nasty experiments or whatever he did under the ground. So she would get a chance to talk to him and even though it was a very short amount of time it might just be enough. Or that was what she was hoping, otherwise she would be a dead girl.

He was so close to her he could already smell her. Why was she standing still? Was she waiting for him? Finally he noticed she had begun to move. He sped up a little more so he could catch up with her. So close.. So close to being with her again.


	5. Chapter 4

It seemed like he had decided to play a little game with her for she was now trying to get away from him for more than an hour. So typical for her old sensei to play those stupid cat and mouse games. Damn, she was so tired of all the running but she hated giving up. She suddenly stopped and turned around. She was never going to give up, never. If she was on the losing side she would proudly face her doom.

He was a little shocked by her sudden halt. It was so very unlike a ninja, and especially since he had trained her this was such a stupid thing to do. But than again, she had never been an easy student or a typical ninja. His smirk grew even wider. She never failed to surprise him.

Her eyes widened a little when she finally saw him approaching her, but she remained standing firm. His two yellow eyes flickered in the darkness when he landed on the ground before her. He was so beautiful just standing there. His light skin glimmering in the nights surroundings and his long hair wavering in the small breeze. She couldn't get her eyes of him but she really didn't want him to know that. "Ssso, what brings you here, Anko?" His voice was sending shivers down her spine. She had always been fascinated with his voice. The little crack in it and the way he always ended his sentences. At the end his voice would always go up, like when you ask a question. Only he did it almost all the time. Oh, how much she would love to hear that voice waking her up when she was asleep. A strange tickling feeling moved through her stomach only thinking about such things. "Well? I was asking you something." His voice sounded irritated. "None of your business. Sensei." She added the sensei to irritate him more, but he didn't seemed to notice. "I'm afraid that I really need to know that information, since you are wandering through my forest at night-time. Really not the best thing for someone could do. It might even cost people their life's." Anko swallowed hard. Damn, she wasn't afraid to be killed, but just not by him. He had to laugh when he saw her frightened face staring at him. "Hmm, I think I'm really going to enjoy myself with you. Let's see what happens if I introduce you to Kabuto. He could use some test objects." "What.. what NO! No way! I'm not coming with you! I'm not going to be used and dumped again by you, you freak!" She wanted to run away, but he moved so fast! He stood before her again, but this time closer. Much and much closer. She looked at her feet to make sure he didn't saw the huge blush covering her cheeks. Unfortunately for her he had already seen and he really wanted to look into her eyes. So he took hold of her chin and started lifting it up. She looked in his eyes questionably when her legs gave out on her. She started falling to the ground, but he grabbed her body before she could actually hit it. He swung her over his shoulder and started moving toward his hideout.

Argh, she had been so stupid by looking in his eyes. She should have know he didn't really wanted her to see him. He just wanted her paralysed and stupid little Anko's love for him could always come in handy in situations like that.

What she didn't know was that it did more to him than she would ever know. Her chocolate eyes were so addicting to him. Those two big eyes had the power to make his legs wobbly and his heartbeat would go more than two times quicker. It was only necessary to paralyse her, cause he knew her longer and she would never go with him without a fight. He could smell her and he had to close his eyes in pleasure. So nice! But aaargh why did she had to come to him? And why was he taking her with him alive? He should have killed her that time he had met her again in Konoha, but he just couldn't do it back then and neither could he do it now.

He really had to be careful with her and take some distance. He couldn't afford to loose control over is feelings now.


	6. Chapter 5

He had entered the hideout with her still on his shoulder when he bumped into Kabuto. Stupid Kabuto, always walking in the way. Right now the glasses wearing ninja was looking at him with huge eyes. "Whaah, what.. uh she. What is SHE doing here?" "I found her in the forest." Kabuto didn't seem happy with that answer. "Yes, okay I understand that. But my lord what is she doing here?" Orochimaru was starting to lose his patience with him. "I;m going to keep her that's all you need to know." He started walking away when he heard Kabuto's footsteps still following him. He turned around really pissed right now. Kabuto a little shocked by his lords expression backed away just a little. "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama, but isn't she a Konoha ninja? She is going to bring danger toward us! And what about all our plans?" Orochimaru decided against answering the foolish boy and just started walking again. Actually he knew Kabuto was right and he didn't had any answers either. He was just going to wait what would happen and maybe a little change in plans? Time would tell.

He entered his bedroom and put her down on the big two persons bed. She let out a soft content sleeping noise before turning around and hugging one of the big black pillows. His eyes softened only by looking at her. She was lay there so peaceful and beautiful. He felt his hands move on their own accord. His right hand started stroking her hair, while the other took hold of the blankets to cover her body. She leaned in to his tough and he sat down next to her. She placed her head in his lap and nuzzled his leg. He let out a soft chuckle before resume his stroking motion in her hair again.

….

She wake up by a quick knock on the door. "Orochimaru-sama, please open the door. You really need to get up.. Orochimaru-sama?" She recognised the voice as Kabuto's. She heard his footsteps walk away again and she was just about going back to sleep when reality hit her. What was Kabuto doing on her door? And why did he calling her Orochimaru?

Unless what had happened wasn't a dream and Orochimaru had really taken her with him this night. That meant she was now somewhere in his hideout and she was going to be used as testing material! She jumped up only to look at a sleeping Orochimaru next to her. He sat with his back against the head of the huge bed she was laying in and he had his eyes still closed. So he had brought her to his room and just let her sleep? She checked if all her clothes were still in order, but nothing had changed. A sigh of relieve escaped her mouth and she leaned back against a pillow to think. Hahah, what a fool she was. For one moment she had really thought he might have done something wrong with her in his room. But why would he do something like that to a girl like her. He never had any interest in her, so why would he have it now?

She looked at him again. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, even innocent. Slowly she lifted up her arm to touch his hair. She let it slide between her fingers. It was so soft and shiny. She moved her hand toward his face wanting to tough his skin. Only a few centimetres away from it she could already feel the chilliness coming from it. She let her finger move in closer to fully tough it. She was so focussed on stroking and feeling his jaw that she hadn't noticed the change in his breathing.

He had felt something soft move over his face when he had woken up. He felt her presence and for one moment he had almost opened his eyes to push her away, but somehow he had been able to just lay still. It felt so nice to have her toughing him. He could already tell that if he was going to let her do this any longer he would be completely addicted to it. (if he wasn't already) But he had a reputation to defend and a mission to complete. He couldn't let her get into the way. Or worse, develop feelings for someone. It was so un-Orochimaru like to have nice feeling toward somebody.

He was about to open his eyes when he felt her hand move lower toward his neck. Argh, this wasn't happening. Why was she doing this to him! She should be disgusted of him just like the rest of the world. She should find him repellent and unattractive. Okay, he had to admit that Anko never showed such thing to him. She had been one of the only people he knew who hadn't judged him by looks. It didn't go unnoticed that she had always looked at him, but she was a teenager back then. He had always thought it was just out of respect for him. Could it be that she had always felt more for him than he had known? That couldn't be, for he was always right when it came to reading the mind.

And besides that, she should hate him! He had left her alone in pain and killed her friends. What was going on? For the first time in his life he didn't understand a persons mind and it made him feel weak and unsure.

She was still stroking his neck, ears and jaw line and he decided it had to stop right now, or he was going to lose it all!

He opened his eyes and turned his head around to look at her. She looked shocked and started to blush fierce. He pretended not to see it and stood up to walk toward the door. He walked out and she heard him lock the door. Her hands were shaking and her cheeks still burning. She let out a shaky breath and fell onto the bed again. Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes, but she wouldn't give in to them. Only her heart was allowed to cry for that was something he couldn't see.

**A/N wow.. I woke up this morning and I just couldn't stop thinking about cute little Oro :P So I started writing.. and somehow I just couldn't stop anymore.**

**Hope it isn't to bad cause I haven't really thought anything through.. I just started typing and posting without reading and checking it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Yes I'm finally back!! Sorry that I have kept you all waiting..**

Chapter 6 OroAnko

Orochimaru was restless that day. What should he do with her? It was very clearly to him that she was standing in the way, but he just couldn't bring himself to send her away or kill her. Only thinking about killing her made him feel sick somehow. He wasn't the person to be very sentimental, but he also had to admit that she had always played a big part in his life. When he had left Konoha he didn't had it in his heart to kill her and after all those years later she was still some weak point for him. He flopped down on the cold floor to listen to the underground silence. Slowly he closed his eyes and concentrated only on the cold air which made him shiver. He needed to get out right now.

He jumped up and stormed outside toward the forest. It was raining very badly but it made him feel great and free. He felt so much energy running through his body and he just had to let it out. With a scream he started taking down trees and everything else which came on his path. He had lost track of time when he finally decided that he was ready to go back again. He was too tired to be able to think anymore and he felt much better without those stupid emotions running wild in his head.

As soon as he got back he walked over to the shower to relax under the warm water.

Meanwhile Anko was still locked up in his room. She had taken the time he was away to figure out a way to escape, without any success. In a way too dramatic movement she let herself fall down on the bed. She was never going to get out of here. She would be used as testing material or something else sadistic she did not even want to know about. She had to think of a way to escape and fast! Slowly she changed into a sitting position. She felt a little dull, but it made her mind finally slow down. There had to be an other solution, it was her mission to bring him back so if she fled that wouldn't do any good. Maybe there was a way to stay here and make him return with her. Argh, what was she thinking. She would never be able to do such a thing. First she had to make sure he didn't hurt or killed her and second she had to make him trust her. Third was to make him come back. The first two were already near the impossible so she didn't even wanted to think about the last one. She was doomed.

After the long shower he had taking he felt content and tired. He didn't care that she was still in his room because even she would probably not be able to keep him from sleeping. He nearly dragged himself toward the kitchen to get some food for himself and her. She had been locked in for one night and a day without any food so he guessed that would keep her busy for a while. After she was finished eating he would already be asleep peacefully. There were no weapons or any other killing material in his room so he was sure he could sleep safely.

He quickly ate his own food before he walked back and opened the door of his bedroom.

The clicking sound of the lock made her jump and run toward the door. As soon as he entered she stopped all her movement. Like a statue she stood there staring at him. Her eyes slowly lingered toward his hands where he held a plate full of food. He progressed walking further inside the room and placed the plate on the desk in the corner. She looked at him in question so he nodded to give her approval. While she was kept herself busy with dispatching the food he lay down on the bed. He stretched his sore muscles before he closed his eyes to drift off in a light slumber.

She had been watching him stretch before he had fallen asleep. He seemed to be in pain because his face looked quite tense. She left the now empty plate to move over to him. His breathing was slow but still he didn't look relaxed. Hesitating she touched his left leg. He reacted by pulling it away from her with a painful look on his face. The sudden movement of his leg made the muscle contract and he opened his eyes in shock. Anko was a little quicker then him and had already taken hold of the leg to stretch it for him. He looked at her in question. 'What do you think you are doing?' 'I'm helping you to get rid of the pain, don't you have eyes? Or should I let go and let you do it yourself.' He growled but did not interrupt her. 'Did you overdo it a little while training?' She asked him sweetly. He didn't answer her question but she already knew enough. 'Lay on your stomach.' She commanded him. To her big surprise he did as she asked and rolled over. A big smirk crossed over her face, but she kept her mouth shut. This was too big of a change and she shouldn't ruin it now.

'Please pull off your shirt.' He turned his head around to look at her in question but she gave him a stern look back. He sighed but sat up to take his shirt off. She couldn't help but drink in the sight before her. She heard him cough a little and with a red head she turned her attention back to his face again. He lay down again and she slowly touched his back with her hands. 'Please try to relax.' She said before she started to massage his back. He had to close his eyes because of the sensation. Something in her movement was so sensual and her hands just felt so good. He was glad he was on his stomach, because he felt his body temperature rising. He was struggling in his mind to keep himself calm. Her massage was to relax him, not to turn him on. He tried to slowly breathe in and out but it took him almost all his strength to finally relax. At last he had found back his calm self again and he let himself enjoy the sensation of that what was Anko.

**Already typing the next chap.. hope to post it soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

Anko let her hands slowly slide along his back. She didn't understand why he let her do this to him. For him to be so easy on her wasn't really what she was used to. Should she be feeling so relaxed in his presence or was she playing a dangerous game. She looked at him, but he looked so harmless right now. His eyes closed and his eyelashes trembled just a little. His mouth was a bit opened and his breath steady. Her heart missed a beat and a comfortable warmth spread through her body. This was all she used to dream about when she was young and here it all came true. Was this all really happening. She hadn't seen him for so many years and the years she had seen him when he was still her sensei things like this never happened. But now she finally saw him again it was happening after one day, and that while they hadn't even said more then a few words to each other.

She sighed and continued her massage trying to focus on what she was doing. It was hard though, because it was the man of her dreams she was touching right now. She failed in staying focussed and her thought started to float again. Why was he so nice to her? Why? Could he possibly feel the same for her as she felt for him? As far as she knew he never had a girlfriend and there were probably very few woman who wanted to. She didn't understand them for he looked so incredibly beautiful with his snow white skin and yellow eyes who could stare so intense. Most of the time he acted like total jerk and he was sadistic as hell, but she had also witnessed a complete other side of him. She wished she could she that side more often.

She slowly closed her eyes and took in the feeling of his back and his smell. Without thinking she let her hands drift to his sides. He responded by turning around so she had full access to his chest. Her hands immediately moved on their own accord and she touched his stomach. He jerked away for a second but relaxed again soon after and continued his sleep. Anko let out the breath she had been holding in and started moving again. She let her fingers slide across his collarbones, down over his chest toward his stomach again. She noticed that his pulse had started to quicken so she decided to take this a little further, curious at how he would response. She grazed his nipples causing them to harden. Her hands travelled down until she reached the top of his pants. Her fingers played with the sensitive skin there before she let them slide over his pants to massage his thighs. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her by her hair and she was being pushed forward in a hard tug. Her face was now directly in front of Orochimaru's and she saw the yellow eyes pierce right through her. She was so shocked that she couldn't move. Her mouth fell open but no sounds came out of it. She felt his hot breath against her now high sensitive skin and she felt her hands starting to sweat.

He was still looking at her with that intense gaze of him before he made his move. He closed the little gap that was still between them by putting his lips on hers. Once he had them sealed he stopped moving but kept on looking at her. She looked scared, but deep down in her eyes he saw the dark colours of lust. He could feel her shaking against his body and he knew she must be confused. He was just as confused as she was, but that did not stop him from doing what he was about to do. He moved his lips over hers and kissed her.

Her mind was spinning and her stomach felt weird but as soon as he had started kissing her she kissed back. The kiss was hot, out of control and intense. It all ended way to soon when Orochimaru pulled back slowly. He looked at Anko's flushed face and traced a long pale finger across her cheeks. 'My dear Anko, you are getting your own room where you will stay for a while.' She looked at him in confusion. Was he rejecting her? He stood up and pulled his shirt back on. He walked toward the door and she followed as she was supposed to do. Only a few doors further he stopped and opened one. 'This is your room from now on and you will not get out until I tell you to. Understood?' 'Yes Orochimaru sensei.' 'Good girl.' He said before he closed the door and walked away.

What had just happened? He had lost it, he had lost all the control he had. He had to keep her away from him But was that really what he wanted?


	9. Chapter 8

The next day he woke up content and full of energy. Lazily he stretched and got out of his bed and got dressed. On his way to the kitchen he opened the door to Anko her bedroom and he looked at her still sleeping form. For a moment he wondered if he should wake her up or just go and let her sleep. He choose the first option and walked straight toward her bed. He took hold of the blankets and pulled them away in one movement, causing Anko to shriek. 'Aaaah just what are you doing!' 'Well good morning to you too sunshine. Get dressed and we will have breakfast.' Anko gave him a furious look before slowly getting out of bed to pull on her clothes. 'Are you planning on watching me getting dressed or are you going to be polite enough to turn around or leave the room?' He chuckled but walked out of the room as she had asked for. His little Anko hadn't changed at all, or at least her bad mood in the morning hadn't changed. She was clearly taking her time and it was starting to annoy him. Just when he was planning on bursting through the door she opened it and stepped outside. He had to keep himself from laughing out loud because of her wild hair which stood to all sides except for the right one. Her face looked like a little thundercloud was hanging above it so he quickly guided her to the kitchen. After she had food she was always way more approachable.

She sat down at the table while he made them breakfast. It was because of Anko that he had gotten used to having dango in the house and finally there was someone here to actually eat it.

When he placed it in front of her, her eyes started to sparkle and a huge smile appeared on her face. 'You've got dango for me! You haven't forgotten!' 'It's hard to forget when you would always try to kill me when I gave you something else to eat when you were little.' He said laughing because of her cheerfulness. The smile disappeared and she nodded while looking at her hands on her lap. 'Yes, when I was young.' She said softly before turning her attention toward the dango. She began eating in silence and so did he.

Once they were both ready he got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. 'You stay here for a few minutes. I'm coming back.' And with that he opened the door and left her alone. She could hear his footsteps disappear in the distance and she looked around. She didn't know what was expected of her, but she seemed to be treated as a guest. And after what had happened last night her hopes of getting him to trust her were growing. She touched her lips carefully. He had kissed her. She smiled again and leaned backward against the back of the chair. He had really kissed her and it made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Her happy thought were disturbed by Orochimaru's return, followed by Kabuto.

'Kabuto will show give you a little tour in and around the hideout so you can find your way here by yourself. Behave yourself and listen to Kabuto. I do not tolerate disobedience.' 'Wait, where are you going!' 'That is none of you concern.' He turned his back to her and walked out. Behind her she heard Kabuto sigh. 'He you, if anybody here has the right to complain it is me! I'm stuck with you and some stupid tour.' Kabuto just turned around and started walking. 'Hee, hee wait up! Where do you think you're going!' 'Argh just follow me and remember how we are walking so you can find your way out here. I'm not going to help you if you ever get lost.' 'Pfff lost, me? I would never. I can find my way back to my room anytime.' 'Okay fine, lead me to it then.' 'I will!'

After walking around in circles for who knows how long she stopped. 'Okay smartass you win. Where are we?' Kabuto just laughed and pushed his glasses a little higher on his nose. 'Sweet victory, please follow me.'

At the end of the day she was back in her room again, which she had found all on her own. It was then when she heard voices coming from the hallway. She sneaked to the door to hear who were talking and about what.

'Orochimaru-sama, I'm very sorry but I really need to ask how long she is going to stay and most of all why?' 'Kabuto, Kabuto, that is none of your concern now is it?' 'Well actually my lord it is. I'm begging you to inform me of your plans.' 'Very well, I have to admit that I don't exactly know what to do with her myself. First I need to figure out why she is here in the first place and second if she is willing to stay here. I presume that she is here willingly otherwise she would have already been gone by now.' 'Yes that is true, but why would she want to be here?' 'I don't know Kabuto. But if she is really here to stay we should make use of that. She is a good profit for my army.' 'Hm, I don't trust it my lord. If you don't mind I will keep an eye on her.' 'That will not be necessary Kabuto, I'll do that myself.' 'Understood Orochimaru-sama. If you'll excuse me.' She heard his footsteps disappear.

Suddenly her door opened and she tried to look as normal as possible so no one could see she had been listening to the conversation. 'My dear Anko, I'm not stupid you know. You're curiosity is a well known thing for me. Now tell me my dear, why are you here?' 'I.. I..' 'Have you lost your tongue? I can't be patient with you all the time Anko, now tell me.' 'I can't I really can't!' His hands grabbed her throat and he pushed her up against the wall with such force that all air was slammed out of her lungs. Her eyes stood wide with shock. He had her pinned against the wall and could smell her fear. Slowly he moved his face closer toward her and enjoyed that she was holding her breath and how he felt her pulse under his hands. He opened his mouth and let his tongue come out to lick a wet trail from under her chin till her cheek. She shuddered under his grasp but did not move. He came even closer and started licking her lips. To his surprise she opened her lips for him to enter. He grinned but took his change and kissed her fiercely, his tongue exploring every part of her mouth. At first she did not respond to him be after a while she started kissing back. She didn't understand one thing about it all, was this his punishment for her not telling him why she was here? She had to stop thinking because she felt his knee move in between her legs. He pressed forward and she moaned softly into his mouth. He pulled back and released her throat. He started nibbling on her nape and placed feather light kissed underneath her chin. 'Mm, now tell me Anko-chan, why are you here?' He sucked on her throat lightly and heard her take in a deep breath. 'Won't you tell me Anko-chan?' His knee started to move between her legs and she moved her hips to meet him. 'Well Anko-chan? I'm waiting for an answer.' He kissed her again, but this time it was slow and sensual. Anko felt her legs wobble and she places her hands on his shoulders to keep herself from falling down. The kiss stopped and attacked her nape again. 'You!' she moaned. 'It was you. I came here because of you.' He stopped and stepped back. 'Good girl. Was it really that hard to tell me what I wanted to know? Next time I'm asking you something you will answer me right away. I don't like to exert myself again to get something out of you.' With those words he left.

She let herself fall down against the wall, trembling heavily. What had happened just now? He had used her feelings for him to get what he wanted. She felt so dirty and weak. She hated herself. She hated herself for loving him. Still loving him.


End file.
